Lonely Cries in the Night
by Idatashii Koinonayami
Summary: I had this on my other acct. Sakura is kidnapped, Syaoran tracks her and kidnappers down. Sakura may be raped, beat, drunk, or simular in this story.
1. Default Chapter

On a hot summer day, Sakura sat stairing out at the beautiful lake with the sun warming its icy waters. Sakura was now 17, had her liscense, and most of all, was in love.  
  
Sakura slowly submerged her big toe to check to see how cold the water was. "Brr." she said, "This water is sooooo cold. I think I will just stick my feet in, atleast just for now."  
  
Sakura sat on the bank and slowly slipped her feet into the water. "CRAP! The water is colder than I thought!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Sakura kicked her feet to get them used to the water.  
  
Right at that moment, Lee, who was 18, popped around the corner.  
  
"Sakura! Hey!" shouted Lee.  
  
"Oh, hi Lee. Umm, Lee, what's with that devious look?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Whaaaaaa!" she wailed as Lee knocked her into the icy water.  
  
"Lee! You idiot! Why did you do that!?!?" Sakura shouted as she sprinted after Lee.  
  
"Can't you take a joke? Jeeze Sakura! Get a grip!" shouted Lee as he ttied to run from Sakura. To hide from her, Lee climbed up the tallest tree he could find. "Lee, if I find you, you're gonna wished you were DEAD! she yelled as she stopped to look around for any sign of him. Suddenly, the tree limb cracked, and out came Lee. "Whoa!" he yelled as he fell face first to the ground. Sakura looked behind her at Lee and busted out laughing. "Now I don't have to hurt you, the tree already did it for me. Are you okay?" she laughed. "Yeah, I'm fine." laughed Lee as he brushed himself off.  
  
"How about a swim for real this time?" asked Lee.  
  
"Sure, I guess, since it's only 12:00, and I don't have to be home til later." replied Sakura.  
  
As they walked back towards the lake, Sakura suddenly got a chill as if someone were watching them. "Lee," she asked with concern, "do you feel like we're not alone?"  
  
"No, why Sakura? Are you feeling okay?" Lee asked in response.  
  
"Yeah, it's just that I got a chilly feeling all of a sudden, a feeling like someone else is here." she said.  
  
Right at the last word she said, five guys or thugs jumped out from hiding. They were tall, all dark-haird but one, filthy looking, but had alot of solid gold rings and chains on, even Timex watches(not an average bum off the street).  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" asked their leader, Bryan. "We are going for a swim, now if you JERKS don't mind......" responded Lee. "Oh, I think the little wimp here is calling us jerks. Get'em boys!" once again said Bryan.  
  
"Run Sakura!" shouted Lee.  
  
"No! I won't leave you!!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"Awwe, how touch'n." said Bryan, "Get the wimp's girl too!"  
  
"No! You leave her alone!" This fight is between just me and you. Now let her go!" demanded Lee.  
  
"Whoa, looks like the wimp here does have some spunk, but not enough spunk." said another guy.  
  
Two of the thugs already had Sakura where she couldn't get free. "Lee!" she cried.  
  
"Sakura! NOOOO!" shouted Lee as the guys took off running.  
  
Lee followed closely behind the guys and Sakura. Lee vowed, "I will find you, Sakura, no matter how long it takes......."  
  
The thugs had ran about a mile into the forest when Bryan said "Lets take a rest here for know, I think we are far enough from that wimp that we can do what we need to do." The strongest two of the thugs tied Sakura's hands behind her head and then to an old rotten oak tree trunk.  
  
"W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked fearfully.  
  
"Do to you? Heheh, you'll just have'ta wait and find out, doll." said Bryan's younger brother.  
  
Sakura cried even more in fear that she wouldn't see Lee-her one true love- ever again. "Why did this have to happen to me?!?!" she thought while tears were streaming down her face.  
  
One of the thugs forced Sakura to drink some water that he had. "Drink it!" he said, "It'll probably be your only chance to." So Sakura drank the water in seeing no other way for them to leave her alone.  
  
Shortly after, Sakura heard a noise not too far off. "Sakura!" the faint voice cried. "It's Lee!" she exclaimed, "He's coming to rescue me!" At hearing this, Bryan took charge. "Three of you come with me to take the doll to our place, while the other two of you, stay behind to take care of the wimp. Got it?" he asked with a sharp attitude. "Yeah!" all of the men shouted.  
  
"Noo!" Cried Sakura, "Lee!" as the four of them went deeper into the woods and closer to the gang's place.  
  
The two left behind were to take care of Lee, but in the end, it worked out a little different then they had planned.  
  
"So you want your girl back? Well you will have to go through us first!" shouted one of the thugs.  
  
"No challenge in that!" stated Lee.  
  
The tallest of the two decided that he was first, so he started shooting blows, but all but one were a miss. Lee knew what he was doing on the other hand, he was skilled in the martial arts, so with hust a few hits, and a final blow below the belt, the dude was down.  
  
"Owie!" he cried as he fell onto his knees in pain.  
  
"Your next," stated Lee, " unless you will tell me where Sakura is!"  
  
"Now, there is no fun in that is there? And besides that, I will never give in to a weak little wimp like you!" the guy shouted to Lee.  
  
"Prepare to die!" yelled Lee as he plastered the guy to an oak tree.  
  
"Dang! Where did you learn such moves?!?!? he cried.  
  
"I don't really know, but what I do know is that if you don't tell me where Sakura is, you will be seeing alot more of my moves!" responded Lee.  
  
:"Okay! Okay! I'll tell! Just don't do me like him,. please!" pleaded the thug.  
  
"They are taking her to the deepest parts of the woods! Just please leave me alone!" he cried.  
  
"Wimp." said Lee as he walked on his way leaving one of the two thugs down on his knees crying, and the other plastered to the oak. "Wait!" he said, the knives-they can come in handy on the way." he said as he took the knives of the guys, along with some of their other things such as a watch, a canteen, a compass, a chain, and some other things. "Thanks dorks." he laughed as he walked on his way to find his lost loved one.  
  
Bryan the others, and Sakura had arrived at their place. "Bryan, when do we get to have a little fun?" asked one of the thugs. "Soon enough." answered Bryan with a smirk on his face, "Soon enough." He walked up to Sakura, looked her dead in the eyes, and said, "Time for a little fun, doll."  
  
"Oh GOD!" What are they going to do to me now?" she thought as her face filled once more with tears. 


	2. The Fight

So Bryan took Sakura to one of the back rooms. It was an almost pitch black room, with only a small lantern for light  
  
Bryan shoved Sakura into the room, Sakura was terrified, and you could see fear fill her eyes. "Please GOD, don't let them hurt me!"she thought as tears trickled down her face.  
  
Bryan pulled Sakura onto the floor, he removed his shirt,and then started to removed Sakura's swimsiut. Her eyes and body trembled, she didn't want to believe what was going on.  
  
Bryan glared at Sakura with evil eyes and a terrible grin as he started to kiss her. Sakura tried her best to get away, but no use, Bryan had her pinned to the floor with his leg over hers. There was no escape from what was about to go even farther.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud amount of people talking in the next room, even some shouting going on. Bryan tied Sakura so she couldn't move, and then got up to see what was wrong.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here? I thought I told you all to be..." Bryan shputed as he opened the door, but to his suprise, there stood Li.  
  
"Let her go, now!" Li demanded. "Well,well well, what do we have here? I thought I told my men to keep you busy."  
  
"They tried to, but their little games were just too boring for me." Li said. "Well, I have a game that isn't so boring, its called I WIN!" shouted Bryan as he kicked Li to the floor.  
  
Li started to get up, "What a childish move."he said,"My grandmother can do better than that!"  
  
"You think so, huh? Well my fists say otherwise!" Punches were flying left and right, from both Li and Bryan. Sakura cried from the next room, "Li, I know you can do it! Kick his ass, Li!"  
  
"With the way he seems to be," Li thought,"I am sure these are just little warm-up punches, I bet he is going to concentrate all his strength into one blow."  
  
"Heheh, tired yet?" asked Bryan. "Hell no, even a baby could take those blows, they suck!" laughed Li.  
  
"What?!"exclaimed Bryan, "You dare say that? I'll show you what kind of blows I really throw out!"  
  
"I wished you would." said Li. 


	3. Peace at Last

Bryan backed up as he was getting ready to thrust his massive blow filled with all the strength he could gather.  
  
"I'll show you weak!" he said as he ran towards Li.  
  
Li cautiously backed up a little, as if he was scared, with Bryan running straight at him, and just as Bryan thought he would hit Li, Li grabbed Bryan's shoulders and flipped over him.  
  
Having missed his target, Bryan fell to the floor.  
  
"Hahaha. And I didn't feel a thing!" laughed Li as he grabbed Bryan by his shirt colar.  
  
Li's clench on the colar grew tighter as he thought about everything that happened, and what might have happened.  
  
"You bastard, you get the hell away from my Sakura, got it? If I EVER see you near her again, your little friends are going to have to pry your bones out of my hands!"exclaimed Li as he punched Bryaan in the face and kicked him up against the wall.  
  
"Oh, yeah, like I am really scared of you." laughed Bryan as he got up. "You are nothing but a wuss!"  
  
"Do you want me to finish you off now?!? I was going to allow you to live, but--"  
  
"You couldn't kill me." Bryan said as he wiped blood from his mouth. "Not even if you gave it all the strength you had!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Li quickly ran up to Bryan, punched him, and did a kick flip on him. Bryan quickly fell to the floor.  
  
"Still don't think I can do it?" grinned Li  
  
Bryn mustered up whatever strenth he could to get up off the blood-stained floor.  
  
"Nope." he laughed as he started to leave.  
  
Li stopped him, looked up at him, and said, "You really thought I was going to let you get away, didn't you? When I think of all the pain and misery you caused Sakura, the only one I love, I really get pissed!"he stated.  
  
He once again clenched Bryan's shirt colar, but instead of hitting him, he pulled out one of the knives that he had gotten off of one of the other idiots.  
  
With a tear in his eye, he took the knife, brought it up to Bryan's throat, looked him dead in the eye, and asked, "Any last words?"  
  
Bryan looked at Li in fear, shook his head, and thought, "That wuss has more guts than I thought."  
  
"Well, my life may end, but ny brother will head my gang!" he smirked.  
  
"Oh, you mean that idiot?" laughed Li, "I took care of him earlier, and now its your turn."  
  
Bryan looked at Li in fear as Li started to cut Bryan's neck deeply, straight accross.  
  
Blood slowly started to gush from the cut, all over Bryan's body, and Li's hands.  
  
Li let go of the body, and it fell to the floor.  
  
He ran into the next room, looked down at Sakura's body, the only thing covering it was the rope that Bryan had used to tie her up with.  
  
He looked into her eye as he funbled to untie the ropes.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked in a low, loving voice. He saw a single tear run down her cheek.  
  
"yeah, I think so." she said in a little embarrassment and relief, "Are you?"she asked with concern.  
  
"Yeah, it takes more than some big dope to stopp me from being with someone I love and cherish." he smiled as he untied the last rope.  
  
With Sakura bding free, her body was now totally exposed. Li turned around as he started to blush. "Don't worry," he said, "I didn't really see anything."  
  
He slipped off his shirt and stuck his arm out behind him to hand it to Sakura. "  
  
"Here. Put this on." he said.  
  
Sakura took the shirt and quickly slipped it on. It was like a night gown to her because it was so big.  
  
"Okay, you can look now." she said as Li turned around.  
  
Li took her smaill slender body in his arms, and carried out of her captive's hideout.  
  
Blood was still everywhere, and Li might get in trouble for what he had done, but Sakura was safe, that's all that mattered to him right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...maybe!  
  
hope you like it, i dunno if i will do more, but anyway...thanks for all of the reviews..and if i get enough asking me, i will write another hapter if i can come up with some ideas  
  
ja ne! 


End file.
